Two For The Price Of One
by EdwardCulleniseverything1918
Summary: It's Emmett and Leah's wedding and Seth finally would be able to be with his forbidden love. It contains rape, homossexuality and more. Not an Emmett/Seth Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they all ****belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This is an AH story. In this story, the Cullens and the Clearwaters run the city of Forks for generations. I know that in the real life this kind of thing is rare but bear with me; it's necessary to work.**

The Cullens garden was beautifully decorated with white roses. White dressed chairs were queued on both sides of a red carpet that leaded to the isle where Emmett stood proud and handsome in a white tuxedo with a dark pink boutonniere, escorted by his best man Seth (unbelievably handsome in a pale grey tuxedo with the same dark pink boutonniere), waiting for his bride, Leah.

Emmett's chocolate brown hair was thoroughly combed to value his natural curls, hanging above his forehead, framing his pale blue eyes and his pale skin. It was a shocking and spectacular contrast with Seth's russet skin and deep black hair, combed up, making his sparkling black eyes shine and giving him an even younger appearance.

Their families were mixed on the chairs, all of them smiling brightly at the groom. The two traditional and powerful families, Clearwater and Cullen, becoming one by marriage was their precious collective ancient dream coming true.

Sue Clearwater was the city's major, the last of a long lineage of Clearwater in charge of the town's business. She was elected major as soon as her father retired and it would remain in power for as long as one of her kids decides to apply for her position. It was this way in Forks and no one was really interested on changing things, the people like the way their system worked.

Carlisle Cullen was the most respectable and successful doctor in the whole state, also from a long lineage of doctors and unthinkably wealth.

It was a matter of time that both families join their power.

While waiting patiently for the bride's entrance, Seth's cell rang with his message tone and he fished it from his pocket quickly; he knew who was texting him. And sure enough with was her.

"I can't believe that's finally happening. I can't wait for this comedy of a wedding celebration end so we can be together. I'm so wet right now thinking of you that my panties got damped.

So I decided to take it off.

When you look at me, know that I'm naked for you under my dress and my pussy is ready, just waiting for your delicious dick.

Oh, I got masturbate for you again now! Bye."

_Son of a bitch._

Seth was forced to shift his position to try and hide his erection, answering the message right away.

"Your wicked teaser. Thank God that there's a little time before the ceremony start ´cause now I have to jerk off the hard on you gave me.

Don't worry, I'll be the one inside of you soon."

He wasn't expecting an answer, since she'd be occupied but it came soon.

"Fucking hot. Okay, go ahead. Fuck you soon."

_God, this woman would be the death of me._

Seth excused himself for the bathroom, reaching the farther and more private one he could find in the enormous three floors white house of the Cullens. There he allowed his imagination to travel over her flawless skin, her shining long hair that felt like silk every time he sank his fingers through it, remembering the first time she stripped for him while he jerked his hand up and down his throbbing member, working his massive erection quick and vigorously, reaching his release exactly when the image of her body went completely naked. He whispered softly his lady's name when the last drop of white seed hit the toilet.

They had decided to wait until the wedding because it would be the perfect moment and the perfect excuse. He'd leave on vacation, alleging that after the wedding was perfect for a time out for himself because he won't have to escort his sister and her fiancée everywhere anymore. They could have done it before, during the wedding planning but it was too risky. Despite all the madness that took over his house they still were in the middle of all the attention and they couldn't risk to be discovered, not when they were so close to their freedom.

So they waited patiently for their moment.

But it was painful, very painful.

Seth smiled to himself, thinking that finally all the pain, need and worry was about to end. He cleaned himself quickly and ran to the isle again, noticing his lady on his way. She looked up when he crossed her left side, almost as if she was sensing his presence and her face lighted up and a beautiful sweet smile parted her perfect full lips. She looked absolutely adorable and innocent in her beautiful adorned dress.

It was virtually impossible to avert his eyes from her but they have to be careful. No one should know – at least no one that was not a potential allied – because no one would understand. He managed to look away, concentrating on taking his position beside the groom and putting himself together.

"Just a few more hours, just a few more hours." he kept chanting over and over in his head.

But then the wedding theme started to play and Seth looked to Emmett, studying his smile. His future brother-in-law seemed genuinely happy and he relaxed a bit. One less thing to worry about.

Looking at the end of the red carpet, a wave of pure proud and happiness watched over the troubled best man; Leah looked like an angel in her beautiful white dress. It was very simple, all of it made of a fabric that shone lightly. The only adorned detail was the straps that made a cross on the front clustered with delicate white crystals. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she wore a thin tiara that also had little crystals. Everything on her looks was so delicate and beautiful that, for a moment, her brother had to hold back his tears.

He looked away for a few seconds, just enough to control his emotions and then looked ahead again only to find his lady's beautiful eyes looking straight at him. For those that don't know her well she looked only very happy and beautiful but he knew what her eyes were saying. And that she wasn't wearing underwear.

_Wicked teaser. _

The ceremony was short and simple and soon all the guests were chatting, eating and dancing at the reception, Leah completely relaxed and beautiful, Emmet all smiles and the rest of their families with the same victorious faces. It was a great day for the town.

Seth's cell rang again with another message from her.

"Go third floor bathroom. Besides Edward's piano studio. Meet there five min."

He had no idea where the fucking bathroom was but he went anyway. It wasn't hard to find but it sure was farther from the party enough to anyone think about going there.

Exactly five minutes later, she entered the room, throwing herself hungrily in his arms, kissing him so passionately that he lost his balance and his back hit the wall beside the sink. He grabbed her ass and she jumped a little, wrapping her legs around his waist and granting him access to her naked pussy.

"Fucking… no… ending… wedding…" she complained, between hot kisses.

He eagerly putted his left hand under her dress, palming her wet core. He wanted to strip her then and there but they had only few minutes and he won't waist then helping her to get dressed again. He sat her on the sink, pulling her dress up above her waist, exposing her nakedness and kneeled down, biting lightly all the way from her knees to her hips.

"It's… almost… at the end… honey. I'm gonna… leave soon… and before… you… know it… we'll be together… and… I'm gonna… do… more… than… this." and he kissed and licked her damped slit.

"Oh, fuck." she cried softly, throwing her head back.

"Yes, baby, that's what I'm gonna do." He replied, getting up and placing kisses on her neck. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"Yes, please, fuck me." she begged.

"Soon."

And he left the room, leaving her with a smile on her face.

Back on the reception, Seth danced with his mother and Esme Cullen, his sister's mother-in-law. Seth liked the sweet Mrs. Cullen; she was always nice to everyone and never treated anyone differently, despite her enormous fortune. Emmett Cullen wasn't Seth's favorite candidate to his sister but he hoped that his parents had though him how to be a good husband, judging by the way Carlisle Cullen worshiped his wife.

Leah took him from Esme and he prepared for leaving. His sister knew that he'd leave before the reception end but one look at her beautiful face made his heart bleed with guilt.

"You have to leave now, don't you?" she said sadly.

"Yes, sweety. You know that my plane leaves in two hours and I still have to go home to get my bag." he answered quietly.

"I know. I just wanted that you'd stay a little longer. I wanted that you could be here all the way." she replied, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

He felt horrible; he wanted that, too. He wanted to be Leah's support until the end but there was no other way, everything was set up. It was important that everyone saw him leaving and his lady staying.

"I love you. You know that, right?" he said.

"Yes, I know. And I love you." She answered, raising her head to him and letting him see a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, sweety, everything is gonna be fine. You'll see." he laughed quietly and kissed her tear.

"I know." she smiled.

The music stopped and Leah went to Emmett´s side. Seth said his goodbyes to everyone, kissing his mother and sister.

He entered his car with a wicked revenge on his mind. Grabbing his cell, he quickly wrote a text to his mischievous lover.

"Fuck you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they all ****belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Emmett was tired and bored. He had already played his part of the deal, faking to be the proud groom and was ready for the action they promised him when everything was set and done. A glance over his new wife made his wicked mind travel to a good place.

_Hum, the things I'll do when I finally put my hands on that piece of candy._

His member twitched a little by this thought because he could only dream about fucking his fiancée over the months they were engaged; she refused to let him take her before the wedding – it was part of the deal he made with her.

She wanted to remain a virgin and this was one of the conditions she putted to accept him; virginity and marriage.

He almost gave up of his desire for this woman when he found out that marriage was the only way to fuck her.

But he was Emmett Cullen after all. And Emmett Cullen never backed off on a challenge.

Thankfully, everyone else was getting tired too and Seth's departure had encouraged the guests to follow his way out of the Cullens mansion. Two hours after the first guest left there was no one but the families on the reception and the couple was able to leave.

Leah hadn't talk much on the way to the airport but she was tired and emotional due to her mother's dramatic farewell. Emmett thought that Sue was overreacting but he understood in the end; her daughter was leaving for good to live with her husband and her son left in an undefined vacation. She wouldn't be really alone since her boyfriend Charlie Swan would move to her place but she would be childless; it was understandable.

"Jessica! Hey, I didn't know that you'd travel too." Leah said, calling his attention to a blond girl a little ahead of them on the check line.

Jessica Stanley.

God, he would miss the little slut. She had come to the wedding and Emmett noticed how beautiful she was in a brown dress with a killing cleavage that made him regret being the groom and not the best man, especially because she was eating Seth with her eyes. Emmett observed amused when she dance with his brother-in-law, rubbing her hips on his legs every time their movements allowed it.

Sure, Emmett already had fucked her – so much that she earned a tender title: Miss Wet Panties – but knowing that it would be a little difficult to find a way to do it again made her even more desirable.

"Oh, yeah. I… I'm leaving on a vacation." she answered embarrassed.

"By yourself? Brave girl!" Leah teased.

"Yeah, I won't… Yes, alone. Right…" Emmett noticed that she was blushing.

_Hum, Miss Wet Panties is hiding something._

They were flying to Rio de Janeiro on the private jet of Emmett's family, where they would head to Isle Esme to spend their honeymoon. Jessica was going down to Rio too but she had a ticket for the economic class of some commercial airline.

"Oh, come on, Jess! Why didn't you say something before? You could have come with us and saved the money for your vacation." Emmett asked really confused.

Seriously, he was not the kind of guy that shut his friends down. If she had talked to him, he'd be glad to share his plane with her. It wasn't like they were out of room anyway; the whole plane was reserved for him, his new wife and the crew. He was having a hard time understanding Jessica stubbornness.

"I didn't want to intrude on your honeymoon. Besides, I have plans." she answered shyly.

"Nonsense. We'll start our honeymoon on the isle. You'll come with us." Leah interfered.

"No, no way!" the blond girl tried.

"It's decided, Jess. And you have to be crazy taking a small and uncomfortable seat in the economic class instead of a plane for three people." Emmett said smiling; he just loved to win, even if it was something as small as a plane seat.

"I don't know. I have plans." Jessica

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part. Come on, this way!" he said, taking her bags off her hands.

Jessica still tried to argue some more but no one really paid attention to her babblings and soon enough the three of them were comfortably sat on the luxurious plane.

Leah wasn't really interested in having small talk; she excused herself to Jess, saying that flights made her sic so she asked to Emmett's father to give her some pills to make her sleep through the entire time and they were already working. She made herself comfortable on a large seat on the farther end of the room and put a light blocker over her eyes and wrapped her body in a light blanket. Within minutes she was profoundly sleeping.

"So, Jess, what are you up to in Rio?" Emmett asked.

"Huh? What… what do you mean?" she replied, blushing violently.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think that I believed that shit about you being alone? Spit it out, Stanley!" the bulk man laughed.

"I… I…" she tried, uncomfortable.

"Or maybe you're going there to find yourself a lot of horny Brazilians…" he teased.

"Of course not. I have a boyfriend!" she cried, outrageous, but then she realized something. "Oh!"

"Sooooo… Miss Wet Panties got herself a nice man!"

"No. Yes. Oh!" she seamed confused. "You can't tell anyone. It's a secret." she begged.

"Oh, this is great, I love secrets! And why is it a secret?"

"People won't understand!" she said sadly.

"Don't worry, girl. I won't tell anyone, I know what is to have a big secret." he said with a smart ass grin on his face.

"Thanks, Emmett." she said relieved; she knew he was telling the truth.

Emmett Cullen was a lot of things but not false, when he gives his word, he gives his word. Period.

"So you're gonna spend your whole vacation with the lucky bastard. I'm already seeing you on top of him all day long, without having your parents to interrupt you."

"It's not like that! He's a gentleman." she defended.

"Oh, my God! You didn't fuck him yet. That's unbelievable coming from you, Wet Panties."

"It's not. And stop calling me like this!"

"Huh, somebody is very touchy today. But I have the right medicine for your stress, _Jessica._ It's called a good fuck."

"What? Are you crazy? Your wife is just out there!" she pointed to the soft blanket were Leah was cocooned.

"Don't worry about her, honey, she won't see a thing. My father gave her something that would black out a mammoth!"

"But… but I can't! I've changed!"

In that moment, a blond goddess, looking around twenty, entered the room coming from the cabinet in the plane's front dressed as a stewardess.

But there was something off about it. It was a white tight buttoned shirt with an extremely short blue skirt completed with a little red kerchief tied on her neck. It was so slutty that could only be defined as a… costume? Yes, definitely that was a costume.

She was a stunningly beautiful creature, with long legs and an angelical face that could make a grown up man cry.

Jessica couldn't control her eyes that ran unconsciously over her entire frame, taking on her perk breasts that were hard under her blouse and those legs… Oh, fuck, those legs.

That was until she noticed Emmett's amused expression. Damn it!

"Do you need something, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I want something, Jane. But first… Alec, can you come here?" Emmett said a little louder to the same place were Jane had emerged.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." said a tall and muscular blond man, coming from the cabinet.

His face was exactly like Jane's, it seamed like he was her masculine version and he was dressed in the same garments and colors that she wore, only he was on pants and the kerchief was replaced by a tie. The shirt was so tight up in his body that Jessica could notice his broad shoulders and the powerful muscles of his arms. He positioned himself behind Jane, wrapping his arms around her waist and she learned a little on him, smiling happily.

"Alec, I want to know why Jane's breasts are so hard. Did you notice, Jessica, that Jane's breasts are almost piercing her shirt?" the brown haired man said, his amused expression getting wilder.

"Huh? I… What?" was all the poor stunned girl could say.

"Oh, yes, I see… Well, Wet Panties, you might have changed but I'm seeing that your tastes continue the same. I remember all too well how much you liked to see a blondie with hard breasts. You always had a lot more fun when Lauren Mallory's breasts were on your mouth. Or when her finger were in you pussy. Hum, good times…" he said mischievously.

"It's… I'm just…" she tried to explain.

"Apparently Jessica hadn't had a good view of Jane's breasts, Alec. Could you take care of it?"

By his request, the blond man eagerly unbuttoned Jane's shirt and squeezed her breasts hardly, leaving pink fingerprints on her flawless skin. Her breasts were so perfect, roundy and big that Jessica wondered if they were altered by surgery but that wasn't important at that moment. The important thing was the wetness she felt between her legs.

"So, I'm waiting for an answer, Alec?" the bulky man cut her thoughts.

"Her breasts are hard because I was doing this, sir." the other man said, sliding his hands up and down Jane's legs, still from behind her.

She turned her face to him, kissing him fiercely, moaning satisfiedly and her breasts seamed to get harder. Jessica noticed that he was squeezing her eagerly with every passing second.

"What? But you are siblings!" Jess said shocked.

"Twins, actually! Kinky, isn't it?" Emmett interfered.

The dark haired man rose quickly from his seat then, separating the twins and kissing the girl fiercely while squeezing the boy's ass.

"I want that girl begging for my dick, Jane, and I know you can convince her very easily." he whispered only for her, breaking the kiss.

"As you wish, sir." - she answered, also whispering, and turned her attention to their prey, approaching her seat – "I guess you're curious about me and Alec, aren't you? How about we show you how he fucked me the first time?"

"Yes, baby, I love it when we do this." – Alec said happily – "Emmett here can be Aro."

"That's exactly what I thought, baby. But I guess that we have too much clothes on to do the scene properly."

At this comment, Alec started to strip Emmett, making sure to lick his chest and sucking his nipples, tracing every inch of his body with his tongue while Jane stood in front of Jessica.

"Let's get you more comfortable." the wicked girl said to Jessica, fixing the seat's control to recline it more.

She made sure to expose her breasts and breathe on the other girl's neck during the process. When she was satisfied with the seat's position, Jane took off her already unbuttoned shirt and skirt, caressing her body slowly from her breasts to the space between her legs, never taking her eyes of Jessica; whose could only lick her own lips, trying desperately to fight her urge to touch those tempting breasts.

Jane made a quick move then and slid her hands under Jessica's skirt, grabbing her panties and pulling it off.

"Much more comfortable without wet panties…" Jane said, smiling lustfully. "Now you're ready to watch the show." she went back to Emmett and Alec and started to explain "You see, my brother and me are became orphans in Italy when we were fourteen and these guys that practically owned the village where we lived took us under their care so we would work for then."

"Little did we know that they had some interesting job for us. Jane was the first to start… _working_. Imagine my surprise when I caught my beautiful sister in a very compromising position with Aro after only two weeks under their care." Alec said, going to stand next to Jessica.

Jane bent on her knees in front of Emmett that immediately took her hips roughly and penetrated her from behind, trusting on her savagely.

"Yeah, that's the way I like it, my little whore. Are you liking my big cocky fucking your pussy, bitch?" he kept saying, over and over.

"YES. Yes, Master Aro, give it all to me. So fucking good…" she replied.

Jessica gave up from her pretense and started rubbing herself, too hypnotized by the wild sex happening in front of her to say anything while the couple moaned dirty words.

"I stood there looking at that amazing vision. She looked like a whore, with her tits bouncing because a disgusting old man was fucking her from behind. I couldn't control myself, so I did the only thing a man can do on a situation like that. I jerked off for them."

Alec had taken his dick off his pants and was stroking it very lasciousviously by the side of a very dazzled Jessica. The sight of his powerful member was almost too much for the poor girl; she couldn't do anything less than take the job for herself. His shaft was so soft and firm under her touch. He covered her hand with his, making her speed up her pace and it was so turning on. She wanted so fucking hard to suck the hell out of it. But he had to continue their act.

"I was watching and masturbating, trying to keep quiet but at some point I couldn't take it anymore and I whimpered loudly: Oh, yes, fucking hot."

"Alec?" – Jane cried, sounding surprised looking up at him but the surprise was replaced by an amused expression as soon as she looked down to his erect member – "I guess you like what you see, don't you?"

"Don't be shy, my boy. Come closer. It was just a matter of time for you to join us. In fact, I was thinking about fucking you today." Emmett said while thrusting her, still acting like Aro.

"So I went to them, not knowing what to do besides continue to masturbate for those stunning breasts in front of me." Alec said, positioning himself in front of Jane.

"So big… Oh, yes, Master, like that… Hum, your whore like it hard." – the blond girl whimpered to the man dominating her – "Hum… Oh… Fuck… Alec, it's fantastic, you'll love it. Oh… Come here, let me do it. I want you, I want to suck it, give it to me."

Alec wasted no time and crossed the distance to the couple in two longs strikes, thrusting his throbbing cock on Jane's mouth, which she took gladly, sucking and nibbling pleasantly, making incredibly arousing noises.

"Yes! Fuck… that's so hot… ugh… suck it, bitch… oh, uh… yes… fucking whore… I gonna fuck him in front of you… oh, oh, oh… would you like that?" – Emmett kept saying, while Jane worked her brother – "Answer me, slut." – he spanked her ass hard when she didn't respond.

"Yes, yes, Master Aro. OH! YES!" – she yelled, coming wildly.

"Fucking shit!" Alec shouted, grabbing her face and thrusting in her mouth again, unloading all his come on her throat.

Emmett started to laugh, releasing his tension on Jane's core, without taking his eyes of his blond guess that was shifting on her seat as a fish out of the water, desperately trying to find some release with her own hands.

He pulled out of the kneeled blond and took his seat again, followed by the twins. When Alec passed by him, Emmett grabbed his arm, telling Jane to sit next to him, and forced her brother to kneel and put his mouth over his semi erect cock, making him lick all his sister's juices and the come that covered his member.

The sight of the gorgeous man sucking a cock sent Jessica over the edge and she started to masturbate furiously, much to Jane's joy. The mischievous twin sister looked to her boss with a victorious smile on her face.

Alec finished his job at the same time that Jessica screamed her release and got up, taking Jane on his arms and sitting on her place with her on his lap, placing kisses all over her thin body until he reached her breasts, taking one on his mouth while he palmed her pussy hardily.

"Hum, so good! I still have a breast been neglected, Jessica. Why don't you come here and help me with it?" she said seductively.

Jess got up without even thinking twice about what she was doing; her lust had taken over her conscious and all that interested her on that moment was been fucked by the beautiful people in front of her, she didn't even care if the fucking noises could wake up Leah anymore. As far as she knew, Emmett's wife could join the party.

"Yes, good girl. Now, there are so many clothes in the way to your delicious pussy, Wet Panties. Take it off!" the blond girl continue instructing her, proud of her well done job.

One by one, the clothes that covered Jessica's body were sent to the floor under the lustful eyes of their spectators, which only added fire to her already maddening lust. She threw herself over Jane, attacking her remaining breast eagerly, earning hysterical moans from her.

Emmett's dick was almost exploding by that time with need but he wanted Jessica coming for him by her own; he could be patient because it wouldn't take long.

"That's it, bitch, suck her." Alec commanded, slapping her ass so hard that her skin went purple.

"Yes, yes, my whore. Such a beautiful, dirty, horny girl. Now, my little slut, don't you think that Mr. Cullen here is very lonely? I would come so wildly seeing him fucking your beautiful ass. Do you want that, my whore? Do you want me coming for you?" Jane whispered in Jess' ear.

Silently, the dominated girl went to Emmett, making a sitting position with her back facing him over his erect cock, lowering her beautiful, flawless body on it, letting him fill her ass hole with his burning flesh, whimpering in delight, finally able to experience the pleasure she so desperately needed.

"Hum, that's good, Wet Panties." – Jane said, grabbing Lace's hair almost painfully, forcing him to take more of her breast. He moaned and bit her nipple – "So obedient… I wish you could be my pet."

"Oh, fucking tight… Huh, huh… wet… shit…" Emmett chanted.

Jane pulled off of Lace's lap and bent on her knees. "Fuck my ass, Alec. I wanna come like Jessica. Come, fuck me."

He didn't had to be told twice, jumping on his feet and grabbing her hips firmly, placing the tip of his member on her puckered hole, pushing forward slowly, enjoying the sensation of being engulfed on her warmth, feeling his member being crushed by her tightness.

"Oh… Ah… tight… fucking whore…" the blond man moaned.

"Look at me, Wet Panties. Look how I'm being fucked just like you."

Jessica couldn't take that vision and changed her position, kneeling down in front of Jane with Emmett still plugged on her ass and grabbed her head, kissing her roughly, thrusting her tongue in and out of her mouth at the same pace that her lover trusted in her, like she was fucking Jane's mouth.

The four of them were fucking furiously, with a force and speed almost inhuman, screaming and biting everywhere they could find.

"Oh, shit, that's it, fuck me, Emmett… I'm gonna come…" Jessica yelled, burring her nails on Jane's shoulder, almost taking blood of the other girl.

"Fuck!" the three of them yelled at the same time, coming from their highs with Jess.

"Mr. Cullen, we are almost in our destiny, sir. I suggest you all take your seats and fast your belts, I believe we'll be able to land in ten minutes." the voice of the commander sounded through the speakers.

"Hah, that's what I call a perfect timing." – Emmett laughed – "Well, people, you heard the man. Let's get dressed and get ready to land."

They did as he commanded and Emmett went to Leah, to make her sit and fast a seat belt, which she did a little falteringly.

Jessica was worried because the whole place was ricking of sex but Jane was very efficient spreading air fresher on it.

But Jess still had a worried look on her face. When Jane asked what was wrong she explained the whole situation with the person that was waiting for her in Rio, almost in tears and the "ride" she took with the Cullens. She let herself being cared away by her lust and hadn't think; she would loose everything that she had fought so much to gain.

"Don't worry, silly. Alec and I live in an apartment ten minutes away from the airport. You can go to our place to flesh up and come back here before the flight you were supposed to be arrives. We are at least one hour ahead of your flight." the blond girl kindness said.

They got out of the plane and said their good byes. Leah was a funny thing to see, grasped under Emmett's strong arms with shaking legs; she would have to wait a little to be completely conscious, which it was good because she could never tell that her husband was fucking people during the flight to their honeymoon.

Alec and Jane's apartment was kind of cute, not too big and comfortable. Jessica went straight to the bathroom and had a good shower, torn between the relaxed sensation after fucking good sex and the guilty of betraying her love. She could never let this skip; she couldn't stand seeing pain on those beautiful eyes.

As Jane promised, one hour later she was back on the airport, looking for his companion. It didn't take long for her to see the most beautiful familiar form in front of the arrival gate. She walked straight for it, with a shining smile on her face.

That was it, they made it. Finally, they would be together.

An adoringly smile spread on the features of her loved one when their eyes met. Jessica thought that she could be lost on the beauty of those dark eyes and the warmth of that beautiful smile.

"You´re here!" those perfect full lips said before covering her mouth with a passionate kiss.

Yes, she was. She was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Remember what you've promised me, Emmett," Leah said as soon as they entered the illuminated house at Isle Esme.

"Three days, beloved wife of mine. Seventy two hours, and not a minute more. And I meant it," was his mocking answer, said with a harsh tone that implied a warning.

"Not a minute more. Unfortunately, I know," she replied very seriously before turning her back to him, and heading to the master bedroom.

She looked at him one more time with an unreadable expression before closing the door. Emmet followed her every move with a mischievous smile on his face.

"She can do whatever she pleases. In the end, I win," he thought.

He wandered around the house on Isle Esme for a while, but got bored soon. He was puzzled by the quietness on the surrounds. James should be here, as he always was, waiting for him. He knew very well that Emmett didn't like to wait for nothing or anybody.

He was at the kitchen, preparing to head outside looking for him when the door opened, revealing his blond servant. He looked even more tanned than the last time Emmett saw him, two months ago, and his dirty blond hair was lighter, due the highlights the salt and Sun left in his already perfect hair. Emmett smiled proudly. James was really a fine piece of meat.

"Master!" James said in an adoration voice, like a man seeing water after being in the desert for a week.

"Hello, James. I was getting worried. You do know that I would arrive today, don't you?" Emmett asked in a hard voice.

"Yes, master, yes I knew it. Please, don't be mad. I was just taking care of that little thing I told you last week. It took more time than I intended, master, but I guarantee you that you'll be pleased," the other man subserviently responded, casting his eyes down.

"How can I be pleased, James, when you don't follow my rules?" the dark haired man asked severely, taking pleasure of the blonds obedience, and James look up with a shocked expression on his face.

His servile attitude was absolutely adorable. Emmett had to adjust his panties to make his growing arousal more comfortable so he could continue his little game.

"Master, I…" he started to justify himself, but Emmett cut his excuses.

"Do you remember the first rule of all, James?" – He questioned in a menacing voice and the other man nodded still looking down – "Then, tell me, James! Tell me my first rule."

"I should always be ready, sir," James responded, looking ashamed.

"Ready for what, James?" the dominant man asked.

"For you to claim what is yours," was the answer.

"Why it is difficult for me to take what is mine right now, James?" he pushed a little farther.

"I'm not naked, sir," the blond man answered, obediently. Then, in a bold attitude, looked up to his master with a determinate expression. "But, this can be easily fixed, master."

And he deliberately reached for his shirt bottoms and, with seductive eyes, started to open it. It was a difficult task since he was so turned on by his master's hungry eyes and his building erection was making him dizzy.

He loved when his master turned so dominant. He loved when his master took him wildly; punishing him for his behavior every time he did something that displeased him. Sometimes, he even pushed his master's well established rules just so he could be punished.

"On your knees, slave. Spread. Now!" Emmett yelled, already taking his aching member out of his pants.

The bulky man was pleased with his slave's display of submission but, the time for playing around was over. He would take what is his. Hard.

James complied quickly, disposing his clothes the faster he could because he, too, couldn't wait any longer for his master.

Emmett grabbed the blond man hips roughly, positioning his dick at his entrance and trusted himself violently inside the other man's body, loving to feel his member force the way in. It was engulfed by his slave's heat and softness.

"Oh, master!" James yelled, painfully.

"Yes! That's the way I like it, bitch! Does it hurt? Do you feel how I'm displeased with you?" Emmett said, between rough trusts.

"Uh, uh..." was the slave's response.

He was already lost in the pleasure of his master's wild trust, the total abandon feeling of being taken as an object. He was his master's toy now. Nothing more.

"Tell me, bitch! Tell me that you love to take it hard, that you love when I punish you!" – his master demanded, slapping his ass hard – "Say out loud what a naughty submissive slut you are!"

Emmett was completely lost in the wildness of his desire, trusting each time faster and harder. He knew it wouldn't last long until he explode inside his toy but, he need to hear his complete submission.

"Yes, master, yes! Hit me harder! I love it! Hit me!" – and his master complied, hitting him in his ass checks in rhythm with his trusts – "Oh, master, just like that! Please, master, I wanna... I wanna..."

The dark haired man wasted no time, grabbing James' dick and jerking it while still ravishing his ass. He was very close and he would allow his slave to have his release, too. There would be time enough to torture him in those three days he wasn't allowed in his wife's chambers.

"Come for me, slut! Show me what your master do to you!" he commanded.

As if a cue, James exploded in a haze of cum and pleasure, feeling his master increase his trusts, getting even more violent. He knew his master was close and just needed a little more encouragement.

"Oh, master, no one is like you. No even Edward," he said his words rapid and full of still unsatisfied lust.

"Yes, bitch! Yeeeeesss!" he yelled, unloading his cum inside his slave's ass, cursing and trusting, savoring his wild explosion.

Emmett pulled out his James' ass as rashly as he entered, whispering in his ears, "I'm sure as hell better than Edward. And you don't ever forget that!"


End file.
